Such joint arrangements are known from the state of the art and are used, e.g., for rack-and-pinion steerings, wherein the sealing bellows protects at least part of the joint arrangement from environmental effects and dirt. Pressure fluctuations, which can be compensated via the gas-permeable connection, may occur within the sealing bellows during motions of the toothed rack.
A connection between a hollow rod and a housing is known from JP 5-37644, wherein a groove is provided in the wall of the rod on the front side. Furthermore, two mutually opposite grooves are formed on the inner wall of the rod in the area of a thread.
A hinge joint with a ball and socket joint housing, which is connected to an axial connection pin, which has an external thread and is screwed into a hollow toothed rack with a corresponding internal thread, is known from DE 43 31 291 C1.
After it has been mounted, the toothed rack is in contact with a radial flange, into which the connection pin passes over on the ball and socket joint housing side. Vent grooves, which pass over into the radial flange, are provided in the connection pin.
The drawback of this solution is that the radial areas of the vent grooves extend in the front surface of the radial flange, which can also be used at the same time as a support surface when the joint is pressed together. This surface is reduced by the vent grooves, which in turn leads to restrictions in design.
JP 3-8066 discloses a ball and socket joint, whose housing bottom has an axially offset flange with an axially projecting pin, which meshes with a hollow rod. Radial grooves, which pass over into axial grooves, which are formed in the jacket surface of the pin, are provided in the flange provided with a wrench surface.
JP 63-104173 discloses a joint arrangement with a joint, which is connected by means of a pin to a hollow rod by means of a screw connection. An axial groove, which extends in a thread and passes over into a radial groove formed in a radial flange of the pin, is formed in the pin, and a ring element is arranged between the radial flange provided with a wrench surface and the rod.
The drawback of the latter two solutions is that grooves combined with wrench surfaces form complicated contours, on which burs or increased tool wear may occur. Furthermore, the sealing bellows according to JP 63-104173 may get caught at the ring element and become damaged as a result.